


Getting Together

by allysonandrews1982 (FonzFan82)



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4725524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/allysonandrews1982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kelsey Benson wasn't so sure what to do on a rainy and boring day. She invites her boyfriend, Jacob and her best friend, Sandra Wright for supper. She receives two phone calls and Jacob and Sandra cancel out. Will everything be okay after rescheduling their date? Find out! Read and enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kelsey Benson was having a lazy day. It was raining outside and it was coming down like crazy. She lived in Salt Lake City, Utah. The television told her it was thirty percent of a chance, and Kelsey guessed it would happen. Kelsey pushed her light red hair out of her face. It was almost time she got another haircut.

Kelsey wasn’t in the mood for either reading a book or watch television. Her brown eyes glanced in the kitchen. She finally got up from the old couch in the living room and decided to see what dessert would be perfect for tonight. Kelsey was expecting some company over for supper. Kelsey’s boyfriend, Jacob, was coming over. Even her close friend, Sandra Wright was also coming. This would be Sandra’s first time meeting Jacob.

Today Kelsey wore a shirt that was the theme of Hawaii. She’d never been to Hawaii, but this was a new shirt. She ordered it from a catalog. She liked the shirt the minute it arrived to her house. Yes, the Hawaiian shirt had buttons. This was the kind of shirt that showed your breasts, but Kelsey never really cared about that.

She finally made up her mind on dessert. She planned to make cherry pie. Kelsey hadn’t had cherry pie for a long time, so tonight was the perfect time. Kelsey was also wearing khaki pants, a belt, black socks and white shoes. This would be the first time Jacob and Sandra would see that shirt. She hoped they would like it.

While Kelsey grabbed out the ingredients she needed for her homemade cherry pie, she saw lightning and thunder crash. It kept on flashing through her kitchen window. She jumped, and this time she did a high jump, but not high enough to reach the ceiling. Kelsey isn’t afraid of anything, but tonight the lightning and thunder really did the job to make it happen. ‘No way am I going to turn the television on,’ she thought to herself.

She took another glance through the kitchen window. Kelsey didn’t think the rain was this big enough for Sandra and Jacob to drive here for supper. She was never a religious person, but she said a little prayer, but never bothered to say it out loud. She heard the telephone ring. She headed over to answer it.

“Hello?”

“Hi, Kelsey. Am I interrupting anything?” Jacob asked.

“Of course not. I’m in the middle of making dessert for tonight,” Kelsey told Jacob.

“That’s awesome. I was calling to let you know I may not show up tonight. The thunder and lightning are at it, but I don’t want to risk driving to your place during the weather that’s happening right now.”

“I understand. I’m sure Sandra is thinking the same thing.”

“Probably. Can we make up for tonight’s date?”

“Okay. Thank you for calling to let me know,” Kelsey told him.

“Tell Sandra I shall look forward to meeting her another time.”

“Will do.”

Once Jacob hung up, Sandra called.

“Hi, Kelsey,” Sandra said when she answered.

“Hi, Sandra. Are you calling to tell me today’s weather is keeping you from coming over?”

“I’m afraid so. Is Jacob coming over?” Sandra asked.

“I just got off from him. He wants to play safe by waiting until the rain stops.”

“I agree with him. Tell Jacob I’m sorry about our meeting.”

“He said the same thing. I’ll look forward to the next date then. We’ll talk about it.”

“I know we will. I apologize again about tonight’s date.”

“Happens.”


	2. Chapter 2

A week or so later, Kelsey was out on a date with Jacob. She and Jacob have been dating for almost three years and now they decided to go steady.

“Did you give Sandra my message?” Jacob asked.

“She beat me to it, and I told her you said the same thing,” Kelsey answered.

“I guess Sandra probably said the same thing I did. Sorry if the rain kept us from not being able to get together and for you to introduce Sandra to me,” Jacob told Kelsey.

“I know, Jacob. Should I tell Sandra about our going steady or do you want to wait until the introduction?” Kelsey asked.

“Either way works, on which way Sandra wants it,” Jacob answered.

“That does make a lot of sense to me.”

“Have you talked to Sandra since we postponed the dinner meeting with you?” Jacob asked with curiosity.  
“No. We’ve been friends for a long time, Jacob. We recently became facebook friends not too long ago. She’s friendly, just to let you know,” Kelsey answered.

“It sounds like it since you keep talking about Sandra. What dos Sandra prefer – Sandy or Sandra?” Jacob asked.

“She replies to both, but she doesn’t like Sandy very much, so you can call her Sandra.”

“Okay. I’ll do that then.”

Then he added, “What did Sandra say when you told her about me for the conversations that men don’t like hearing?”

“Oh, you mean girl talk? I only mentioned you a few times to her. When I talk with her again, would you want to meet a friend of hers so you wouldn’t be alone with women?” 

“If you want to. How often does she date?”

“Not too often like you and I do,” Kelsey answered.

Tonight she and Jacob were having supper at a French resturant, so you had to dress casual. Kelsey washed her hair earlier that afternoon. Her hair was starting to get messy, so today was a good day to do just that. She was wearing sapphire earrings with hoops, so that told Jacob the earrings were long. She also wore a light black dress. It had sequins and a zipper in the back of the dress. She also wore pantyhose and heels to match.

“You look lovely tonight,” Jacob complimented her.

“Thank you, Jacob. You look handsome yourself,” Kelsey returned.

“Thank you. Is your dress new? I’ve never seen that dress before.”

“Not really. My sister Sally wore it, but when she couldn’t fit in it anymore, she gave it to me. I’ll also introduce you to Sally some other time,’ Kelsey told him.

“Sounds good to me.”

“Are your suit and tie new?” Kelsey asked.

“In a way, yes. My brother Jeremy helped me out and we could decided together. This suit and matching tie seemed to be the perfect choice for tonight.”

Unlike Kelsey, Jacob didn’t wear black tonight. Instead he wore white. The tie he wore tonight wasn’t white. It was black.

Kelsey somehow thought this dress seemed to be the best choice for tonight’s date since the French resturant preferred fancy. Kelsey also wore makeup and eye liner. It wasn’t often she wore makeup and eye liner, but she’d only wear makeup and on special occasions, and tonight was a special occasion.

Both Jacob and Kelsey were busy talking and almost forgot they were waiting for their dessert. They both decided to share chocolate moose. It isn’t often Kelsey had a sweet tooth. She likes fruits and vegetables most. She recently started going glutten free, and has felt better. She really didn’t have doctors tell her to do that sort of thing, so it was her choice she made by herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Kelsey looked at the clock in the living room. She was still searching for a job, but nobody seemed interested enough to hire her. She does understand today’s time period wasn’t very easy for finding a job and everything else. She decided to call Sandra again and see what was going on. The clock told her it was only seven – fifteen this evening, so it was a good idea to call her best friend.

Kelsey decided to call Sandra and tell her about the date she and Jacob went on. At least Jacob didn’t care too much if Kelsey told her friend about their date or wait until the introduction with Sandra. Kelsey didn’t forget about rescheduling, but she would find a way to make something work.

Kelsey dialed Sandra’s house instead of sending a text message or call her from the cell phone. It wasn’t often she and Sandra talking through text messages, but she and Sandra prefer telephone conversations. The phone rang for about two or three more times until Sandra answered. Sandra usually let her phone ring ten times if she wasn’t home.

“Hello?” Sandra said.

“Hi, Sandra.”

“Kelsey! I wasn’t expecting to hear from you, so this is a surprise,” Sandra said in a happy voice.

“I know you weren’t expecting me to call you anytime soon, so I decided to anyway.”

“What did you call me for?” Sandra asked Kelsey.

“Just to talk about my date with Jacob.”

“I forgot you both had a date. Are we still rescheduling so the three of us could get together?”

“I still haven’t forgotten. We had French food on our date.”

“I love French. Tell me what you guys had.”

So Kelsey told her. When Kelsey finished her story, Sandra said, “Sounds like it was a nice evening.”

“Of course it was,” Kelsey told her.

While they were still on topic, Kelsey added, “While we’re still talking about food, why don’t we talk about rescheduling?”

“Good idea. Now is the time to talk about it. What does Jacob say about it?”

“He really doesn’t care what you and I decide what we want to do,” Kelsey answered.

“Okay. Does he want me to bring somebody with me so he wouldn’t be alone?” Sandra asked.

“I already asked him that, and he told me he didn’t care,” Kelsey said truthfully.

“I guess I’ll find someone and I’ll get back to you,” Sandra said.

“Sounds like a good plan to me. We will talk about it more now so you can find someone for Jacob so he wouldn’t have to listen to our girl talk,” Sandra said.

“I already told him that, too.”

“You’re ahead of me,” Sandra said as the girls laughed.

“I think this weekend next week would work for me,” Kelsey said as she looked at her calendar. 

“I’ll have to check mine and see what comes up. I think I’m available, but again it could change,” Sandra told Kelsey.

“That’s true. I’ll talk to Jacob and go from there once you make up your schedule,” Kelsey said.

“I like that idea. I’ll call you,” Sandra promised.

That’s when the girls ended their conversation.


	4. Chapter 4

In the next day or so, Sandra was able to call up her friend, Noah. She and Noah have been seeing each other for a while, but decided to wait a while longer if they decide to go steady as a couple. Sandra dialed up Noah Foster. There was no answer from Noah, but she left a message on his answering machine.

“Hello, Noah. This is Sandra. Will you please call me back when you find the time? I’d like to talk with you about something. It’s about setting up a date. You can either call me back or send me a text message. Whatever you decide, I’ll go along. Bye.”

That’s when Sandra hung up the phone and put it back in the receiver.

Sandra looked at the kitchen clock on the stove. It told her the evening was starting to get late, and she agreed with the time and turn in and get a good – night’s rest. Sandra turned on the weather channel to see what the weather had to say for Austin, Texas, where she, Noah and Kelsey live.

The weather forecast told her tomorrow and the rest of the week would be in the early sixties and have about five to ten percent chance of rain. It has already been hot in Texas, and Sandra was happy Austin might receive some rain. That’s when she turned the television off the television with the remote control.

Sandra hoped she didn’t call Noah too late tonight, but if she did, she would apologize to Noah about calling late at night. Since Noah didn’t answer her message, he probably was in bed and didn’t hear Sandra’s message. Sandra closed the blinds of the windows in the whole house. She decided to wait until morning to wash her hair.

As Sandra headed up the stairs, she didn’t ask Kelsey about Jacob’s last name. She would tell Kelsey she was able to call up Noah, but she only received the answering machine. She didn’t know if Kelsey talked to Jacob yet or not, but she’ll wait and find out later.

When she turned the light on in her bedroom, Sandra closed the blinds as well. She lived in an apartment, but if she ever chose to get married, she would be happy to pick a house and raise children from there. She knew for sure most houses were bigger than apartments. About ten to fifteen minutes later, Sandra got under the covers, turned the light off and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Around lunchtime, Sandra received a text message from Kelsey. This is what Kelsey sent her:

‘Hi. Sandra. Jacob has been asking me if you had found a time for us to get together,’ Kelsey said.

‘I don’t know. I’m still working on it with a friend,” Sandra returned.

And she was really telling the truth, and Kelsey believed her friend.

‘Do you want to tell me who your friend is or do I have to wait’ 

‘You’ll find out when the time comes. You and Jacob don’t know him,’ Sandra answered.

‘A mystery friend? We never do that, so I’ll be sure to pass this on to Jacob. Once you and your mystery friend come over, he could use some company from your friend. Do I need to guess any names?’

‘If you want to,’ Sandra answered.

‘I’ll see you once we set up the date,’ Kelsey told Sandra.

‘Unless we talk before then,’ Sandra added.

‘True. I’ll let you know what Jacob says.’

‘All right. Have a nice afternoon.’

‘Thank you, Sandra. We’ll keep in contact.’

After she said that, Kelsey left the conversation. Sandra decided to wait until later to share with Noah he could be her mystery friend for Kelsey and Jacob to meet.


	6. Chapter 6

Meanwhile, Kelsey was sending text messages to Jacob, trying to come up with ideas to reschedule to meet Noah and Sandra. Kelsey didn’t know about Noah or knew Sandra was seeing somebody, so that would be a surprise for Kelsey once the four of them would get a chance to meet.

‘Did Sandra say anything about who she was going to bring for our meeting?’ Jacob asked.

‘No. All she said was we would be having a surprise, and she knows I don’t like surprises, but does happen when you’re not expecting any,’ Kelsey answered.

‘I guess you’re right. Whereabouts in Austin does Sandra live?’

‘You know where the university is?’ Kelsey asked.

‘Sure I do.’

‘She lives only a couple of blocks away,’ Kelsey answered.

‘Just wondering, that’s all,’ he replied.

‘At least Sandra found somebody to join us for supper, and won’t give out any new details. I find that odd,’ Kelsey added.

‘I don’t know about that, Kelsey. Does Sandra sound like a social media type of person?’ Jacob asked, curious.

‘No, she doesn’t like social media much at all. Facebook is all we can handle,” Kelsey told Jacob.

‘So I guess we’ll find out who Sandra’s date is, then,’ Jacob said.

‘Unless I beg her for details once we talk about what we’ll work for the two of us,’ Kelsey replied.

‘I wish you luck on that one.’

‘Thank you, Jacob, but there’s no need to wish me luck, but I’ll keep that in mind.’

‘I know you will, Kelsey. Listen, I have to go. I have to be at work early tomorrow. I am a substitute for one of the teachers at Austin High School. Let me stay tuned.’

‘I will, Jacob. I normally do. And have a nice day at school.’

‘I’ll try,’ he replied.

That was the end of conversation.


	7. Chapter 7

Around lunchtime, Sandra received a text message from Kelsey. This is what Kelsey sent her:

'Hi. Sandra. Jacob has been asking me if you had found a time for us to get together,' Kelsey said.

'I don't know. I'm still working on it with a friend," Sandra returned.

And she was really telling the truth, and Kelsey believed her friend.

'Do you want to tell me who your friend is or do I have to wait'

'You'll find out when the time comes. You and Jacob don't know him,' Sandra answered.

'A mystery friend? We never do that, so I'll be sure to pass this on to Jacob. Once you and your mystery friend come over, he could use some company from your friend. Do I need to guess any names?'

'If you want to,' Sandra answered.

'I'll see you once we set up the date,' Kelsey told Sandra.

'Unless we talk before then,' Sandra added.

'True. I'll let you know what Jacob says.'

'All right. Have a nice afternoon.'

'Thank you, Sandra. We'll keep in contact.'

After she said that, Kelsey left the conversation. Sandra decided to wait until later to share with Noah he could be her mystery friend for Kelsey and Jacob to meet.


	8. Chapter 8

Sandra decided to leave a message on Noah’s voicemail instead of calling him at the office, so she was able to reach Noah’s voicemail on his cell phone so he would be able to hear her message once he wanted to check his missed calls. 

“Hi, Noah. It’s Sandra. I talked with Kelsey. She thinks either Friday evening or Saturday evening would work. Let’s get together so we can agree on which day we want,” Sandra said.

As she hung up the phone, Sandra put the telephone back into the receiver. Yes, it was a cordless phone. Sandra saw it was time to get out the vacuum cleaner so her floor would look clean. It’s been a while since she last did it, so tonight was a good idea. Sandra’s day at work wasn’t so busy, so she was told from her boss she was able to leave.

Of course Noah wouldn’t be able to call her back until tonight. She guessed to herself that Kelsey already told Jacob, but again she could be wrong. That evening, Sandra received Noah’s call come in, so he was returning her call.

“Hello?” Sandra said.

“Hello, Sandra,” Noah returned.

“I see you just heard my message.”

“Yes, it did get through my voicemail. Shall we take a look at the calendar and we can tell Kelsey which day would work?”

“That’s why I left that message,” Sandra told him.

“I have a calendar here on my phone,” Noah told her.

“I know you do. Let me find mine.”

It didn’t take Sandra very long to grab her calendar. Since it was still August, she flipped it over to August.

“Kelsey thinks the twenty – eighth could work,” Sandra told him.

Noah looked at his calendar.

“The twenty – eighth is Friday. What time does Kelsey except us to come over?”

“She said either six – thirty or seven,” Sandra answered.

Noah put the date and time on his phone.

“I just put the information on my phone so it would remind me,” Noah told Sandra.

“Good boy,” Sandra said and they both laughed.

“That’s what my mother used to tell me,” Noah replied.

“Most mothers do.

“Want me to tell Kelsey Friday evening would work for us?”

“Go ahead. Does she know what my name is?” Noah asked, curious.

“No. All I told her I was bringing a mystery friend, and she took it anyway.”

“Usually does, right?”

“Right. I’ll let you go now. I’m going to make myself supper. How about I come over to your place Friday and I can give you directions to Kelsey’s?”

“Works for me. See you then.”

Before hanging up, Sandra blew a kiss to Noah. He did return it back. End of conversation.


	9. Chapter 9

Friday evening arrived. Noah, Jacob, and Sandra arrived at Kelsey’s apartment at the same time.

“Hello,” Jacob greeted Sandra and Noah.

“Hello,” Noah and Sandra returned in unison.

Noah rang the bell at Kelsey’s. The three of them heard Kelsey’s footsteps. Kelsey answered the door. She wasn’t really surprised to see all three of them standing at her doorstep.

“Why don’t you all come on in?” Kelsey asked.

Sandra walked in first, then Noah and Jacob. After Jacob and Sandra stood by Kelsey, Noah slammed the door. Sandra and Kelsey gave each other a hug.

“Aren’t you going to introduce us, Kelsey?” Jacob asked.

Today Jacob wore a red and orange shirt. In the background of his shirt was showing the sun getting ready to turn into darkness. He had on his white shoes, white socks and of course, blue jeans. Kelsey was wearing a light purple shirt with white polka dots and buttons, wore baggy pants, makeup and a ponytail.

“You look nice this evening,” Sandra complimented her friend.

“Why, thank you. So do you,” Kelsey said politely.

For Sandra and Noah, Kelsey didn’t pay very much attention to what they were wearing tonight.

“Would everyone like to sit down and have something to drink?” Kelsey asked.

“I can help you if you want,” Sandra told Kelsey.

“You can come if you want,” Kelsey said.

Sandra followed Kelsey into the kitchen.

“Does your mystery friend want ice with his water?” Kelsey asked.

“He does, thank you.”

While Sandra was in the kitchen, Noah spoke first.

“I like your shirt. Is it new?” 

Jacob nodded.

“It is. My sister and her family sent this shirt for my birthday back in June,” Jacob answered.

“I see we haven’t been introduced. I’m Noah Foster.”

“Nice to meet you, Noah. I’m Jacob Palmer.”

“Palmer sounds like a good name. I like it,” Noah told him.

“Thank you. What do you do for a living?” Jacob asked.

“I work at Wal – Mart in customer service. How about you?”

“I happen to be in real estate.”

“Real estate can be tough sometimes,” Jacob replied.

“I do believe it.”

“Is Kelsey the one who answered the door for us?” Noah asked.

“Yes. She’s my girlfriend,” Jacob answered.

“That’s cool. You two plan to get married any time soon?” Noah asked.

“No. We’re happy where we are right now.”

That’s when Sandra and Kelsey returned to the living room. They were bringing four glasses with ice water.

“Sandra, Jacob and U did introduction while you were in the kitchen.”

“We were going to do that. And you beat us to it,” Sandra told him.

“So that’s what your conversation was all about,” Kelsey replied.

She took a seat next to Jacob.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen that shirt on you,” Kelsey told Jacob.

“My sister sent it for my birthday in June,” he repeated.

“I like it. Which sister sent that shirt to you?”

Jacob had two sisters and a brother. Jacob was the second oldest, but she and Jacob were close to one another.

“It was Haley.”

“So, Noah, Sandra has told me about you a lot,” Kelsey told Noah.

“Good things, I hope.”

“Why would I say negative thoughts?” Sandra said, looking straight at his direction.

“I don’t know. Sandra talks a lot about you, also.”

Kelsey thought to herself, ‘Of course I wouldn’t have known about you if Sandra never talked about you,’ but Kelsey didn’t bother saying it out loud.

“What do you have planned for dessert tonight, Kelsey?” Noah asked.

“Noah, it’s too early to ask that,” Sandra told him.

“Sorry, Sandra, but I had to ask with curiosity.”

He was telling her the truth, Sandra could see that.

“I was thinking of ice cream, hot sauce and brownies,” Kelsey answered.

“I think you meant to say chocolate sauce,” Noah told her, then asked, “why would hot sauce be a good choice for ice cream? Doesn’t make sense to me. Hot sauce usually reminds me of barbeques.”

“Thanks for correcting me on that one, Noah. We all make mistakes.”

The evening seemed to be a nice and long visit, but everyone was busy with conversations they didn’t realize how late it was getting.

“Thank you for inviting me over, Kelsey. This was a nice evening. It was nice meeting you also, Jacob.”

“I also enjoyed our introduction, Noah. Maybe we’ll see each other more often.”

“I don’t know about that, but it’s a nice idea.”

He got out of his chair in the dining room so he could help Sandra. Kelsey saw that Noah was a good gentleman. Jacob did the same thing since he also thought it was a good time to leave.

Kelsey was also standing up, so Jacob didn’t have to play gentleman like Noah just did. This time Jacob was nice enough to let Sandra and Noah out of the door of the house.

“I’ll see you again, Jacob. I’ll talk to you later,” Kelsey said to Jacob.

Both of them watched as Sandra and Noah drove out of the driveway. He parked his car by the curb.

“I’ll call you next time,” Jacob said once he was out of the house.

While driving into town, Sandra said, “What do you think of my friend?

“She sounded pleasant. I also like Jacob. He’s friendly, I think,” Noah told her.

“I thought I knew you’d like Kelsey.”

“At least Palmer and I introduced ourselves while you and Kelsey were in the kitchen.”

“I didn’t catch much of your conversation with Jacob since Kelsey and I were busy with our own.”

“I did notice that, honey. Tell Kelsey again thank you for supper.”

“I will.”

He parked into Sandra’s driveway and let her get out of the car.

“Let me walk you to your door.”

“That’s all right, Noah. You better think about getting home.”

He got out of the door so he could give her a kiss.

“See you next time,” he said.

“You will. Thank you for the drive.”

Then he watched her walk into the dark house.

“It was a nice evening,” Noah told himself once he drove away.


End file.
